1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to filtration apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved aquarium filter apparatus wherein the same permits selective replenishment and replacement of various components within the filter organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filtration of aquarium organizations is well known in the prior art. Heretofore such organizations have typically utilized sealed components or components loosely contained within various compartments within a housing. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a filtration organization permitting enhanced filtration and permitting such filtration tailored to individual aquarium requirements. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,980 providing an elongate filter organization including a fibrous material and charcoal contained therewithin for filtration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,258 to Willinger sets forth a filter container wherein biological filtration of the water is provided by the use of a replaceable filter plate contained within a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,353 to Whitman sets forth an aquarium cleaning arrangement utilizing a below-gravel filtration system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,410 to Cavalcande sets forth a filter organization utilizing various filter chambers within the organization in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,727 to Willinger provides for an aquarium filter including a housing arranged for mounting to a side wall of an associated aquarium.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved aquarium filter apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.